Life as a Teenager
by Dark-sins
Summary: pairings[KairixSora,TidusxYuna,RikuXNamine,CloudxTifa] Story takes place in highschool so yea highschool life.
1. Morning

**Life as a teenager**

Welcome all to my first chapter for **Life as a teenager**. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter One- Morning**

"Kairi!...kairi!...your going to be late for your first day of school!"

I slowly pushed the covers off of me as I streched my arms and glanced at the clock.

"Whoa!"

7:30am is what my alarm read._ I shouldent have stayed up to watch those movies last night_, I thought to myself getting out of bed.

I quickly grabbed my school uniform from my closet. I went to my dresser to get a pair of socks but I couldent help but look at the framed pictures that were sitting on my dresser.

"haha theres me and yuna at the beach" I said smiling

I looked through the other pictures but one picture in particular caught my eye.

It was a picture of me and Sora.We were both six years old sitting on the swings having fun.

But later on that year Sora moved away and I havent seen him since, I had the biggest crush on him just thinking about him made my face turn red, actually I still have crush on him altho I know I probbly wont ever see him again.

"Kairi Johnson! You better be dressed" my mom yelled from down the stairs.

(A/N- yea johnson, I couldent think of anything else XD).

I suddenly snaped back to reality.

"Yea mom im almost ready!" I replied yelling from my room.

I quickly ran into my bathroom and took a shower. After I finished getting dressed I began to blow dry my hair.I sticked my head out of my bathroom to see what time its was.

"oh my god its already 7:42am"

I quickly turned my blowdryer to HIGH and finished drying the rest of my hair.

I put my brown shoes on which looked like your average prep school shoes.

I wore a white collard short with a red tie and a mid size green skirt.Our uniforms were actually pretty decent.Since I was 10th grade we got the sophmore uniforms.

I quickly grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs.

"Mom im ready"I said cheerfully holding my arms up and modeling my new uniform.

"Wow hunny that looks so good on you" my mom replied.

"Thanks mom"

"No problem it looks cute yet it still covers you up so those perverted boys wont be able to take a peek" she said grabbing her car keys.

She walked toward the door and walked out still holding the dorr open for me.

"mom was dad talking to you about my uniform again?"

"yea, I swear hun you father doesnt want you to meet any boy that will take you away from him" my said laughing as we both walked out the door.

We got into my moms car and drove off towards the direction of my school.

Ahh well there you go the first chapter in my problly 10-14 chapter story hope you enjoyed it plz Read and review.


	2. Is that you?

**Life as a Teenager**

**(A/N)**

Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story

And yea I do have grammer and spelling errors XD

but isnt it pretty decent for a guy who got Ds for english XD.

Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter Two – Is that you?**

"bye mom" I said opening the car door.

"see you later hun, have a nice day at school"

I waved at my mom as she drove off. I turned around and walked in to the school courtyard.

"hey kai over here!"

I heard a vocie that I was well acustomed to hearing.

"hey namnie" I said walking over to her.

We both gave eachother a great big hug. I looked around and saw riku and roxas walking towards us.

(A/N- yea i thought it would be fun to add him in )

"hey whats up" riku and roxas both said in unison

"nothing much just got here" I replied

"same here" namnie said

"man I sure did miss all of you guys" namnie said pulling all three of us into a hug.

"namnie what are you talking about? You were just at my house the other night watching movies" I said

"oh yeah" she replied with a smile on her face

We all just started laughing. While we were walking around the school we found yuna and her cousin rikku sitting on a bench.

"hi there!" rikku said

"hi there" all four of us said in unison.

We all sat on the bench well except for roxas and riku they sat on the grass.

"so how was your vist to your grandmas house" I asked both yuna and rikku

"it was alright we went hourse back riding on her ranch" rikku replied

"yeah im not very good at that" yuna said laughing

"yeah you arent, yunni here couldent even get on the hourse and when she did she fell off" rikku said laughing at yuna.

"sounds like yuna isnt made out for riding hourses" roxas said

"I guess not" yuna said

We all then got bored of just sitting there so we began to head into one of the buildings.

"Stop running damn you!"

we all looked at the direction we heard the vocie. There was this boy who wore a black jacket and blue jeans with what seemed like a guitar carrying case.

_He looks oddly familiar,_ I thought to myself

"hey kai" namnie and rikku said

"yeah?"

"That boy looks oddly familiar" namnie and rikku said in unison

The boy was running towards us, he was running from these two other guys one of them had blond spikey hair and the other was also blond but his hair was messy spikes.

The boy who was running accidently ran into roxas causing him to fall.

"watch where your going ass!" roxas yelled at the boy

He just turned to look at who he had knocked down and he countinued running down the halls.

The other two boys stopped running and apologized for what happened.

"sorry bout that but my borther can be really immature"

"no problem" roxas replied

"hi my name is Cloud strife and this here is tidus lockheart"

"nice to meet you guys" wa all replied in unison

"well im roxas and this here is riku and those four girls there are yuna,rikku,namnie, and kairi" roxas said introducing us

"well hello there" Tidus said grabbing yunas hand

Tidus gave a little kiss on the back of her hand which cause yuna to blush birght red.

"h..hi...hi there im...yu...yuna" she managed to say

Cloud began to laugh.

"sorry for my friend here yuna I guess he just likes you"

Tidus let go her hand and walked next to cloud.

"do you guys goto school here?" I asked

"yeah im in junior and tidus and my brother are both sophmores"

"cool I might see you in one of my classes" yuna said shyly

"you sure will" tidus replied smiling at her

"aww geez cut it out tidus" cloud said

"we still need to catch my brother because we are gonna play at the assembely this morning" cloud said

"really thats cool, oh yeah why is he running anyway?" i asked him

"well because of this"

cloud slowly pulled out a brown paper bag out of his backpack. He slowly took out what was in the paper bag and it was...

"The school uniform!" I yelled

"yeah my brother doesnt like it"

I looked at what roxas was wearing and it was a white long sleeve collared shirt with a red tie and a green blazer on with long black pants and brown shoes.

"yeah I can see why he would run"

yuna,rikku,namnie, and I started laughing.

"ha ha well me and tidus will see you guys later we still have to catch him" cloud said putting the package back

"alright" we all saidn in unison

"we'll see you at the assembely" cloud and tidus both sadi running off

As soon as the bell rung we all looked at our schedules and we all had since for period one so we all started to walk to our class.

_But I cant help but wonder who was that boy who was running? I guess I should have asked cloud for his borthers name oh well ill ask him later on, _I thought to myself as i sat in my chair.

As the teacher began roll call we all raised our hands when our names were called.

"kyle romonsen" the teacher said

"here" kyle sadi raising his hand

"okay umm **Sora Strife**?" the teacher called out

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that name I looked all around the class room for him but I didnt see him _well I probbly wont recodnize him its been atleast 10 years,_ I thought to myself.

"oh never mind he has a note here"

I was a bit dissapointed I couldent see him but there was always tomorrow.

"alright class theres is going to be an assembly this morning in the gym to welcome all freshmen and to welcome back all sophmores,juniors, and seniors"

As we all left the room and walked out of the class I began to think about sora again.

I thought about how he looked like._will he remember me?_

I quickly snaped out of my day dreams and looked around the gym it huge.

Freshman and sophmore classes were on one side and juniors and seniors were on the other.

Namnie,yuna,rikku,roxas,riku and I all sat in a row.

We all waited to see what was about to happened in this assembely but idoubt it will be anything special...

(A/N)

Thank you for reading this chapter plz read and review.

This chapter was kinda rushed so pardon me and my errors.

What do you guys think should I kill off one of the rikkus? XD.


End file.
